


Girls United

by mrsseizetheday



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsseizetheday/pseuds/mrsseizetheday
Summary: You were tired of waiting to be asked to the Yule Ball. So the girls need to take matters into their own hands.
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Reader
Kudos: 107





	Girls United

You were walking down the Gryffindor table and gave each girl from fourth to seventh grade a piece of paper. The receiving girls looked confused, but you mumbled they should open it later. Curious glances were thrown your way, but the girls packed away the notice. You saw how Ron Weasley tried to grab it from Hermione Granger, but she just shoved the paper down her pockets. When you finished the table, you walked back to your house table to meet up with your dormmates who just finished giving the other girls a notice. 

You were a bit nervous, but still convinced of your idea. 

„Ladies, we noticed something going on here and just wanted to make sure there was no mischief happening,“ you heard the voice of Professor McGonagall who stood behind you with Professor Sprout right next to her. 

„Of course not, Professor. Here, if you want to see for yourself. But we hope you’ll keep this a secret,“ you said with a little smile hoping to ease their minds. Professor Sprout opened the paper you gave her and Professor McGonagall read it over her shoulder. At first the taller one rose her eyebrows confused but then a small smile formed on her lips while the herbology teacher was smiling widely. 

„This is great,“ Professor Sprout approved while the head of Gryffindor didn’t say anything. 

„This isn’t about a riot or something like that. But we noticed that some of the girls were really sad the last few weeks and we hope to cheer them up and so they still can have a good time,“ you tried to convince them. 

„Well I’ll join your little meeting, I think I have a few tricks up my sleeve,“ Professor McGonagall finally said and you sighed in relieve. 

„I’ll be there too. This will be fun,“ Professor Sprout exclaimed. And with a nodding in your direction they turned around to walk back to the teachers table. You saw them talking to Professor Dumbledore who just nodded shortly when they stopped talking. 

_**Tired of waiting for the boys to come around?** _

_The Yule Ball is just a few weeks away. Haven’t been asked out? No problem, you’re not alone. We decided we don’t want to wait anymore – so we’re going as friends._

_We should be discussing dresses, make up, getting rid of pimples and other stuff and help each other out - not worrying if we’ll get asked._

_You have been asked and want to talk about the stuff above? That’s no problem either._

_We’re meeting at the charms classroom on Saturday at three p.m. We can help you with dressed and have a few tricks for unruly hair up our sleeves. Maybe you have some tips also?_

_Your Sixth Grade Ravenclaws_

_PS: We want to keep this a secret from the boys, so they don’t ruin the fun._

-x- 

„What is it with almost all of the girls disappearing suddenly?“ Harry asked when he walked with Ron, Fred and George towards the Gryffindor common room. 

„There’s something going on,“ Fred said. 

„We just need to figure out what,“ George agreed. 

When they entered the common room they saw their sister and decided to ask her. „Hey sister of ours,“ George said sweetly and threw and arm around her shoulder. 

„We wondered,“ Fred sat down on the arm chair of the sofa. 

„…if you happened to know,“ George continued. 

„…why all the girls are acting strange,“ Fred finished. 

„What do you mean by strange?“ Ginny looked up from her book. 

„Everyone's giggling and they’re always surrounded by each other. They’re never alone you can’t even ask one out,“ Ron complained. 

„Well maybe they’re having fun and you just waited too long to ask them. I think they already got dates. I mean the ball is just in one week. I’m sure you weren’t too afraid to already invite a girl, right?“ She said and although it sounded like she was asking she didn’t wait for an answer and walked towards the dorms with her book in her hand. 

„Have you asked anyone?“ Ron asked his twins as he knew that Harry hadn’t asked anyone. His brothers shook their heads simultaneous. 

About two hours later girls and girls and girls were leaving the Gryffindor common room. Dresses flowing in front of them so they wouldn’t get dirty. They were laughing and talking. „To the last meeting,“ they thought they heard one of them. 

There were no girls in the room anymore except for some younger ones. „Who of you have gotten dates for the ball?“ Fred asked loudly into the room. A few boys, mostly the older ones, raised their hands but a lot of the other ones shood their heads or their hands stayed by their sides. „How the bloody hell does Ginny think they all have a date? This doesn’t sum up,“ he wondered. 

„We’ll follow them,“ George exclaimed and a few other boys followed him. When they met Peeves on their way and asked him if he’d seen the girls who just left the Gryffindor room the poltergeist made and ugly face. 

„It is awwwwwwwwwful! You just have to follow the noise, the awwwwwful noise. All the giggling and laughing, it’s disgusting. It’s been going on for weeks. You’ll find me on the other side of the castle.“ He was on his way after telling them that they should go to the charms room. 

They heard the noise from far away. When Fred stood in front of the class room and was about to open the door it opened itself. Well at least it seemed that way until Professor McGonagall stood in front of them. „How can I help you?“ she asked and shut the door behind her when she noticed that the boys in front of her tried to get a look into the room. 

„We were wondering where the girls went,“ a fourth year Gryffindor said. 

„And don’t you think they would have told you, if they wanted you to know or invite you?“ 

„Professor, is [Y/N] there?“ Fred asked suddenly. 

The teacher rose an eyebrow. „Yes, Miss [Y/L/N] is here.“ She confirmed. 

„Well can you get her?“ the red head asked further. 

„If you had asked for that directly I would have told you that I’ll ask her if she wants to meet you. Wait a moment.“ She disappeared before they could get another glance. They didn’t have to wait long before asked girl stood in front of them, a biscuit in her hand. 

„Are you having a tea party?“ Fred asked confused and went to grab a sequin out of your hair. If this was the case they had made a big deal out of nothing. 

„Was that what you were going to ask me?“ you asked and took a bite of your biscuit. 

„No, I wanted to ask if you want to come to the dance with me,“ he said not expecting a rejection. He hasn’t heard of a guy who bragged about going with you. 

Your face didn’t give anything away and you looked at the guys who stood behind the Weasley who asked you out. They didn’t look as if they had expected the question except maybe his twin. 

„And what makes you think that I’m going to accept this NOW? The ball is one week away. Did you think I was waiting for you to come around? So, no. I’m not going to the ball with you. I was already asked. If that was all I’m going back in.“ Freds mouth was wide open and you had to admit that you were quite proud of yourself. 

He starred at the shiny thing in his hand. Someone was laughing behind him. 

„Oh shut it, at least I asked,“ he snapped and walked back to the common room. He shouldn’t have waited so long. Now another bloke was the lucky guy. 

Of course were some of the girls listening to what was happening outside of the classroom. You stormed into the room and almost hit your classmate with the door when she didn’t step back quickly enough. „Of course he is asking now,“ you seethed. „It’s not like he could’ve asked sooner.“ 

„Would you have said yes?“ Hermione asked from her chair while trying to fix the potion for her hair. 

„Of course,“ you huffed. „We weren’t flirting for nothing the whole time.“ 

„Don’t get riled up. We’re going to have a good night!“ You nodded at your friend who walked you back to your chair so you could finish your dress. 

-x- 

Most of the couples were meeting in front of the great hall, so you weren’t quite sure how all of the girls were supposed to go to the ball. But McGonagall was a lifesaver and she let you use her class room to get ready. She even cleaned the place and placed mirrors and dividers in the room. 

What started as a quick idea because you were bitter was one of the best experiences. The girls were helping each other and had a really great time. Some friendships were built while spending time with people from other houses. As Professor McGonagall were needed in the Great Hall to supervise the event, Professor Sprout would lead you to the dance. 

You said goodbye to the girls with dates first, stopping them to place a lock here or wipe some smeared make up here or just to say something encouraging. When it was just the ones who didn’t get asked or decided they rather went with the girl group. 

„Ladies, I hope you are ready for your entrance. Forget the Champions here we come,“ Professor Sprout said proudly and opened the door to lead you into the hall. You stood in pairs of two and were walking down the stairs. A few boys stopped to look at the large group of Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, Slytherins and Gryffindors who smiled brightly and walked confidently to the ball. 

You heard McGonagall calling for the Champions and saw her smiling when she saw the group of girls. She had really helped with a lot of the dresses to make them unique. Professor Sprout lead you into the hall which looked completely different. The house tables were gone instead there were smaller tables. There was a room for dancing. 

You saw Fred while walking with your arms linked to your best friend. You throw a wink at him while he was just gawping at you. 

You weren’t really sure, but you thought you heard something about „what a minx“. The Champions started dancing and Harry had still found a girl and Hermione was asked way before we pulled the card about the girls dance. So when the dance ended, you knew that your two Professors had pulled some strings so the next song wasn’t too slow so that you girls could dance without it being to awkward. You whirled your friend around and you were in a spin and laughing whole heartly you saw a familiar red head in front of you. 

„Will you dance with me?“ he shouted so you could hear him above the music. 

„Later,“ you promised and danced further with your friend. 

You made your way to the table where Fred was sulking with his brothers and other Gryffindors. „Why are you making these faces? Why don’t you ask a girl if she wants to dance?“ You pointed towards some girls who were sitting at some tables. 

„Well they obviously didn’t want to come and dance with us,“ George Weasley prompted. 

„No, we wanted to come with you. You just weren’t asking us and we were tired of waiting. What do you think it did make us feel to be asked on such a short notice? That we were a last-minute solution? So, we decided we wouldn’t sulk. But I’d bet that these ladies wouldn’t say no to a dance or a conversation,“ you promised. 

„And would you like to dance?“ you held your hand towards Fred. It took a moment before he grabbed it and you pulled him towards the dance floor. 

„I really wanted to go to the dance with you,“ you said when you put your arms around his neck. 

„Why haven’t you asked me then? You were never shy with me before,“ he said while he placed his hands on your hip. 

„Because you were never shy with me either. So, when you didn’t ask me, I thought maybe you didn’t want to go with me,“ you said while not meeting his eyes. „How about we spent the evening together from now on?“ was your suggestion. 

„I’d really like that. And I promise I won’t wait too long the next time,“ he promised. And after he finished his sentence, he bent forward to press his lips against yours, just for you to meet him halfway you just met him halfway.


End file.
